


Адъютант его превосходительства

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Клауд уже третий год служит адъютантом у генерала Сефирота. И во всем происходящем, конечно, виновата любовь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть в серии "Адъютант его превосходительства".  
> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.

Глава 1

Чуть я немножечко остыну,  
Вы загораетесь соломой,  
А чуть я снова загораюсь,  
Вы льдом становитесь холодным…  
…вы, точно в поговорке,  
Собака, что лежит на сене…  
© Лопе де Вега

 

Генерал Сефирот всегда был головной болью для своих адъютантов, Клауд это прекрасно знал. И знал, на что он шел, когда соглашался на эту должность. Сплетни, злые языки за спиной, завистничество и пакостничество со стороны конкурентов его не пугали, но чего он действительно недооценил, так это поистине непростого (и это мягко сказано) характера своего будущего начальства.  
Со своими подчиненными Сефирот был не просто строг, он был суров и безжалостен, как бывает сурова и безжалостна плетка к осужденному для позорной казни поркой. Ни скидок, ни исключений. Ни для кого, начиная от рядовых и заканчивая замами. Все, до кого дотягивалась властная длань Генерала, могли получить личный разнос, после которого жить не хотелось, а хотелось совершить извинительное ритуальное самоубийство по всем правилам воинской чести самураев. Одно хорошо, получив один раз подобный урок, люди удивительно быстро учились больше не совершать подобных промахов и ошибок. Вообще. Стоит ли говорить, что во вверенном Генералу департаменте порядок и организация были не просто великолепные, они были идеальными?  
И так же не стоит говорить о том, что Клауд с первого дня изо всех сил старался соответствовать своей должности. Порой эти старания доходили до паранойи. Но что только не сделаешь ради того, кого… это, впрочем, было не важно, и к делу совершенно не относилось.

В первый год Клауду было очень непросто, он заработал нервный тик и бессонницу, к слову, этим страдали все секретари Генерала. К началу второго года все более или менее пришло в норму. Страйф освоился, вошел в колею и уже научился видеть те, едва заметные знаки в поведении Сефирота, по которым можно было предугадать его пожелания, настроения и даже некоторые распоряжения.  
Например, с утра в среду Сефирот всегда пребывал в скверном расположении духа вне зависимости от того, что было вчера, потому что по средам у Президента проводили общее собрание высшего руководства, на котором он был обязан присутствовать, если только не находился на фронте. Генерал искренне считал эту обязаловку бесполезной тратой времени и сил, поэтому в этот день недели Клауд всегда приносил Генералу не простой кофе, как он предпочитал, а капучино. Или еще, перед тем, как нести Генералу отчеты Турков о совместных операциях с Корпусом СОЛДЖЕР, необходимо было переставить мусорную корзину ближе к краю стола, потому что после первого прочтения все они обязательно оказывались там, и Клауду приходилось запрашивать новые экземпляры с учетом продиктованных Сефиротом замечаний и правок. Или еще: документы на подпись необходимо было раскладывать строго по иерархии исполнителей, начиная с младших чинов, и заканчивая высшим руководством. Именно такие мелочи, мелочи и мелочи помогали Клауду в его работе.  
Он досконально знал распорядок дня Сефирота, его привычки: где тот обедает, какие блюда предпочитает, марки чая, бренды перчаток и одеколонов, можно сказать, что он знал практически все, что можно было знать о Генерале, но ровно до того, момента, как информация становилась совсем личной. Так что можно было сказать, что Клауд досконально знал Сефирота-начальника и главнокомандующего, но совершенно не знал Сефирота-человека. Того, каким тот бывал тогда, когда снимал генеральский китель дома. Отчего-то Клауд был уверен, что за дверями собственных апартаментов Сефирот был совсем другим человеком. К слову, эту информацию Генерал оберегал от посторонних глаз и ушей еще более тщательно, чем военные тайны Корпорации Шин-Ра. Эта территория была полностью недоступна ни для кого, и больше того, Клауд, по прошествии этих лет, был уверен, что эту личную территорию Сефирот ни с кем и не делил. Этот факт заставлял юношу испытывать несвойственное ему жуткое любопытство, и странное сочувствие. Ведь не мог столь блистательный, красивый, талантливый, почти совершенный человек быть настолько одиноким? И в такие моменты Клауду до боли хотелось проникнуть за все бастионы Сефирота, чтобы добраться до него настоящего, и возможно тогда бы у него… Дальше этого момента Клауд никогда не мечтал, потому что дальше все это были уже даже не мечты, а просто грезы. И потом, Сефирот никогда даже не посмотрит на него в этом плане. Ну, кто он, в самом деле? Не ровня, не даже близко к нему, просто, еще одно лицо из тысячи, что окружали Сефирота каждый день. Их разделяла не просто пропасть, а пропасть бездонная.  
Это причиняло Клауду немалую боль, заглушить которую он старался, всеми силами и мыслями отдаваясь работе, чтобы хоть так быть полезным, и возможно, на миллиардную долю малости ближе к тому, кого боготворил.

Однако стоит также заметить, что при подобной видимой наглядной строгости, холодности и безэмоциональности Сефирот отличатся просто поразительным чувством справедливости, так что за все старания его подчиненные всегда награждались по заслугам. К началу третьего года Клауду ценой каторжного труда, адской самоотдачи и самоотверженности, удалось стать личным референтом Генерала, и первым, кто держался на этой должности уже приличное время. Естественное, что портило Клауду кровь, это то, что сразу поползли разного рода сплетни, каким именно образом это ему удалось, но Страйф демонстративно их игнорировал и не разменивая внимание по мелочам, продолжал работать, не щадя себя.  
Иногда Клауду даже казалось, что Сефирот относится к нему иначе, немного теплее что ли, чем ко всем прочим. Словно за все усилия, Страйфу было дозволено получить немного больший кредит доверия. Более высокий уровень доступа к тому, истинному Сефироту, который так интересовал юношу. Конечно, возможно, это было только воображение Клауда, которое выдавала желаемое за действительное. Окружающее же наоборот, были стопроцентно уверены, что молодой, симпатичный помощник ходит у Генерала в любимчиках, а возможно и не только в любимчиках. Но как уже было сказано, это была ложь, и Клауд эти слухи просто игнорировал.

А потом появился Зак. Точнее, заместитель Генерала Полковник Захария Фэйр, которого отозвали из консульства в Вутае спустя пять лет его службы на островах. Сначала Клауд пришел от него в ужас. То, как Зак себя вел с Генералом, не лезло ни в какие рамки. У него в первый день чуть инфаркт не случился, когда Зак, в обход очереди в приемной, вломился в кабинет Сефирота без стука, без приглашения, да еще и с возгласом: "Сюрпри-и-из!". Однако наглеца не только не испепелили молнией на месте, а приняли даже более чем радушно. Клауд чуть второй инфаркт не заработал, когда Сефирот вызвал его в кабинет, и попросил сделать им с Заком кофе, и при этом он улыбался собеседнику. Еле видимо, не знающий человек бы этого даже и не заметил, лишь самые уголки губ немного подняты, но это определенно было ничем иным, как улыбкой. Тогда он увидел ее в первый раз. Он и не думал, что Сефирот может улыбаться. Вернее просто не думал об этом.  
Это тогда его так потрясло, что он, полностью выбитый из колеи, запорол первую порцию кофе, поэтому, впервые за все время службы, принес заказ с опозданием. Но Сефирот, казалось, этого совсем не заметил, увлеченный разговором со своим другом.  
То, что Зак был именно другом Сефирота не вызывало никаких сомнений. Так в жизни Страйфа появился человек, который знал Сефирота за дверями офиса.

Постепенно Фэйр обаял всех секретарей Генерала, которые против воли стали плясать под его дудку. Клауд сдался последним – живая, неунывающая натура Зака не оставляла шанса на сопротивление. Появление Зака в приемной сразу означало, что через несколько минут Клауд будет задушено хихикать, или просто улыбаться от уха до уха, что обычно ему было совсем не свойственно. В отличие от Сефирота, Зак, такой же высокопоставленный офицер, не держал людей на расстоянии, а наоборот, позволял им приблизиться на такое расстояние, какое будет уместно и удобно для максимально неформального общения, не нарушая при этом общей субординации. И никакой фамильярности, просто это был его индивидуальный стиль руководства. А вот с теми, кого он решил сделать своими друзьями, Фэйр вел себя наименее формально, и Клауда угораздило попасть в число именно этих людей.  
Прошло еще полгода, и Страйф полностью освоился со всеми изменениями, что произошли в его жизни в связи с появлением Зака. Жизнь вошла в свою колею, и впервые за много лет, Клауд мог сказать, что у него появился настоящий друг.

Потом внезапно все пошло кувырком. А по внутренним ощущениям Клауда все было хуже: все его достижения пошли прахом, а будущая жизнь стремительно полетела под откос, как сошедший с рельсов скоростной поезд.  
Началось все с одного рокового утра, когда Зак, как обычно, появился в приемной. Клауд уже успел к тому времени хорошо подучить привычки Полковника, чтобы за несколько минут до его прихода приготовить чашку эспрессо, перед тем как Первый зам Генерала отправится к нему на ковер с недельным докладом.  
Вот и это погожее солнечное утро началось с появления улыбающейся физиономии Зака на пороге. Генерала еще не было, так как он ожидался по расписанию только через полчаса. Так что, едва появившись в кабинете, Фэйр цапнул приготовленный для него кофе и пристроился у ближайшего к Клауду краешка стола.  
\- Эй, Клауди, как жизнь молодая? Что нового? – Зак лениво отпил из чашечки.  
\- Со вчерашнего вечера – ничего. И тебе это прекрасно известно.  
Вчерашний выходной вечер они как раз провели вместе, Зак вытянул Клауда в хороший бар, чтобы немного развеяться. Клауд немного неодобрительно покосился на друга.  
– Там есть кресло. Я же просил не садиться на стол. И не называй меня "Клауди"! – Он отодвинул папку с подготовленными для подписи документами чуть дальше.  
\- Да, кресло есть. А вообще, тебе что, жалко что ли? В кресле меня сразу разморит. – Зак смачно и с удовольствием зевнул. – Не будь букой, смотри, какое чудное утро! Жизнь прекрасна, надо ей наслаждаться! – Зак вещал так убедительно, что Клауд против воли улыбнулся.  
\- Кроме того, прекрати хмуриться, тебе это жутко не идет. Ты становишься похожим на сердитого маленького чокобенка. Да-да, вот именно так, а если ты еще чуть наклонишь голову вправо, то будешь вылитый Спайки.  
У боевой чокобихи Зака недавно вылупился птенец, и теперь Фэйр при любом удобном случае напоминал Клауду о схожести его прически с хохолком птенца. И вообще, об общей похожести.  
\- Зак…  
Временами Страйф думал, что Фэйр специально назвал чокобенка таким именем, явно ведь намекал на сходство. Но отчего-то Клауду не удавалось серьезно рассердиться на него за это.  
\- Я! Зак Фэйр, доставка хорошего настроения по утрам! Ну, давай, улыбнись! – Зак потянулся к Клауду, намереваясь потрепать по волосам. Но так как их разделяла не маленькая поверхность стола, Фэйру пришлось практически лечь поперек, чтобы дотянуться до Страйфа.  
\- Зак! – Клауд рассмеялся, уворачиваясь от его рук.  
\- Не вертись, иди сюда, у тебя пара перьев не правильно лежит. – Фэйр поймал юношу за плечо, притягивая к себе ближе. Клауд попытался вывернуться, и к его удивлению, Зак тут же его отпустил, неожиданно продолжив. – О, доброе утро, Генерал-сэр.  
Клауд на секунду замер, по спине вниз ледяной волной прокатились мурашки. Он вскочил, и вытянутся по стойке смирно. В дверях действительно стоял Генерал.  
\- Генерал Сефирот, доброе утро, сэр!  
По бесстрастному лицу Генерала невозможно было ничего понять, но отчего-то его взгляд заставил Клауда похолодеть от ужаса. Он усиленно старался не думать о том, как двусмысленно могла выглядеть со стороны эта их потасовка с Заком, учитывая, что Фэйр буквально лежал на столе.  
Сефирот чуть заметно кивнул своему заму, который уже успел слезть со стола, и больше не удостоив Клауда взглядом, прошел в кабинет.

Страйфу на секунду показалось, что температура в комнате резко упала на десяток градусов, и еще, почему-то его не оставляла мысль о том, что если бы все двери здесь не были автоматическими, то Сефирот от души бы сейчас ей хлопнул. Сказать, что Генерал был раздражен, значило ничего не сказать.  
\- Хм. – Зак задумчиво почесал затылок.  
Но Клауд его не слышал, и не видел. Он ничего не видел, кроме этой чертовой двери, которая плавно закрылась с каким-то необычно зловещим шипением, которое не сулило ничего хорошего.  
Ифрит его забери, ну как можно было быть таким идиотом? Как можно было повестись на подначки Зака, тем более когда он был на рабочем месте, да и еще зная, что Генерал должен появиться! О чем он только думал?!  
Получалось, что ни о чем. Он слишком расслабился. И теперь ему придется за это расплачиваться.  
И расплата не заставила себя ждать. Нет, вопреки ожиданиям Клауда, ему не сказали ни слова. Ни замечаний, ни придирок, собственно и придраться было не к чему, но вот в отношении к нему Сефирота многое изменилось. Временами возникало чувство, что и до этого отстраненный, безэмоциональный Сефирот стал еще холоднее. Юноша не был уверен, каким образом Генерал давал это почувствовать, ведь видимых перемен в его поведении не произошло. И, тем не менее, разница эта была. Клауд не знал, изменил ли свое поведение Сефирот по отношению к Заку, по крайней мере, Фэйр ни о чем таком не упоминал. Могло ли это означать, что тот случай его никак не коснулся, и под раздачу попал только он, Клауд? У него не было ответа на этот вопрос, а спросить напрямую он не решался. В конце концов, вины Зака в том, что произошло, не было. Только косвенная, неумышленная, такая же, как и его самого. Простое невезение в действии.

Промаявшись месяц в сильнейшем эмоциональном напряжении, Страйф наконец понял, что изменилось в Сефироте. Генерал его больше не видел. Смотрел, но не видел. Его взгляд проходил сквозь, даже, когда смотрел непосредственно на него. Он общался с Клаудом теперь так, словно тот был элементом декора, прилагавшегося к его кабинету. Что-то неодушевленное. Вещь, предмет, который ходит, говорит и выполняет поручения. Теперь Клауд очень остро ощущал эту разницу, которая отличала его раньше от всех остальных. Теперь он и сам был в их числе. И если раньше, у разделявшей их пропасти были видны хоть какие-то границы, теперь эта пропасть была воистину безразмерной. Они вообще теперь существовали в отдельных измерениях, никак не соприкасавшихся друг с другом.  
Осознание этого было нестерпимо горьким. Настолько болезненным, насколько бывает больно, когда твой мир разлетается на мириады сверкающих осколков - его кривое зеркало неисполнимых грез разлетелось вдребезги.  
Это так поразило Клауда, что ему стало нечем дышать. Острый ком перепутанных лезвий прокатился вниз, к сердцу, обжигая его новой волной боли. Внезапно ему стало невозможно находиться здесь, в этом пространстве и времени, где он мог визуально и только визуально соприкасаться Сефиротом.  
Клауд проморгался, он не сразу понял, что смотреть ему мешают набежавшие, но так и не пролившиеся слезы. Он с недоумением посмотрел на бутылку пива у него в руках.  
Что за черт?  
Ах, ну да. Точно, вечер субботы, их привычные посиделки с Заком у него дома. Он уже прилично пьян, но настолько ушел в себя, что почти полностью потерял связь с реальностью. И к ужасу, Страйф понял, что Зак трясет его за плечи.  
\- Эй… Клауд? Клауд! Да очнись же! Клауд?! – У Страйфа клацнули зубы, так сильно тряхнул его Зак.  
\- А? – Клауд ошалело посмотрел на друга.  
\- Ты, блин, меня так больше не пугай. Я тебя зову, ты не отвечаешь, весь белый, как бумага... По моему тебе уже хватит, и это "хватит" наступило еще на предыдущей бутылке. – Зак забрал у Клауда пиво и поставил рядом на столик.  
Клауд, у которого убрали центр фокусировки, согнулся пополам, и уткнулся лбом в колени, обхватив их руками.  
– Эй? Совсем плохо? – Голос Зака звучал как-то размыто, нечетко, а осторожное прикосновение к плечу заставило Страйфа буквально подпрыгнуть.  
– Клауд? – Юноша медленно выпрямился, стараясь не смотреть на друга, прекрасно понимая, что все, о чем он сейчас думал, написано у него на лице. Почти буквально.  
\- А? Нет, все в порядке. Хотя мне действительно не стоило столько пить. – Страйфу было холодно, по телу прошел озноб. Черт, кондиционер что ли у Зака барахлит, раз такой холод стоит. – Я, наверное, пойду. Уже совсем поздно.  
Он сделал попытку встать, но рука Фэйра, все еще лежащая на его плече, мягко, но сильно, удержала на месте.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что? – Клауд с удивлением посмотрел в неожиданно серьезные и совершенно трезвые глаза Зака.  
\- Я сказал, что никуда ты в таком состоянии не пойдешь. А еще, - пальцы на плече сжались сильней, - сейчас расскажешь мне, что за чертовщина творится с тобой последние дни. Ты сам не свой.  
Теперь Клауду было не просто холодно, у него и внутри все буквально заледенело. Неужели это так по нему заметно?..  
\- С чего ты так решил. – Он отвел взгляд. – У меня все как всегда, просто немного устал, вот и все. – Он действительно устал, и не столько физически, сколько совершенно вымотался морально. Почти до предела.  
\- Чушь собачья. На тебе лица нет, вот уже который день. Ты вообще когда последний раз нормально ел? Выглядишь как приведение, одни глаза и остались. – Зак присел, так, что теперь их лица были на одном уровне, и Клауду стало невозможно смотреть куда-то еще. – Клауд, что случилось, а? Парень, с таким взглядом, как у тебя, люди обычно прыгают с крыши. – Зак легонько встряхнул юношу. – Что происходит? Знаешь, мне не хотелось бы в один прекрасный день получить сообщение от Турков, что один мой друг сиганул с чердака Шин-Ра Билдинг, или что он вскрыл себе вены, не оставив никакой записки.  
Клауд вздрогнул, такие мысли ему в голову не приходили. Пока, по крайней мере.  
\- Эй?.. Ну?.. Ты знаешь, что мне ты можешь рассказать все, да? – Зак обнял парня и притянул к себе.  
Клауд уткнулся носом в горячее плечо, машинально отмечая, что Зак предпочитает более сильные, более выраженные ароматы для одеколонов, не такие как у Сефирота. Мысль о Генерале оказалась последней каплей, внутри что-то оборвалось, не выдержав напряжения и тяжести, горло перехватило, Клауд судорожно вдохнул и изо всех сил зажмурился. Он просто не мог больше держать это в себе. Слишком много.  
Зак замер, когда почувствовал, как Клауда скрутило почти судорогой, сиплый полу-вздох, полу-стон, а потом юноша хрипло зашептал.  
\- Я люблю его, Зак. Люблю больше всего на свете. Больше жизни. Я бы умер за него, не раздумывая, стоит ему сказать слово. Но… но ему это не нужно... Тем более ему не нужен я… И моя дурацкая любовь в придачу. У него таких идиотов, как я, полный офис, стоит только пальцем пошевелить. А я больше не могу так. Он как за стеной из стекла, ты его видишь, а он тебя нет. – Клауд судорожно вдохнул, - Иногда мне казалось, что у меня получается… получается до него достучаться, того, другого, что за стеклом. Он ведь правда может быть другим. Он даже улыбаться может, я видел. Он тебе улыбался… Он и со мной сначала другим был, а потом, как нас тогда увидел - все... Три года, три года, и я опять для него ничто… тумбочка в приемной… Я сначала думал смогу… Но… … пресс-папье ему и то важней, это подарок Вутайской делегации… И я больше не могу. - Он и правда больше не мог говорить, в горле стоял ком, который и воздух то с трудом пропускал, не то, что слова.

Зак держал Клауда, машинально поглаживая лохматый затылок, и думал о том, что пока плохо представляет, что со всем этим делать. Нет, Сефирот всегда был крут в обращении с подчиненными, но то, что рассказал Клауд, немного не укладывалось в привычную картину мира. Тем более, что они пару раз говорили о Клауде с Генералом. Но тогда Сефирот был мальчиком доволен. Даже больше, он его хвалил – весьма редкое явление.  
Внезапно Зак замер, ошарашенный догадкой: Сеф не просто был доволен Клаудом, как своим помощником, возможно, что он к нему начал испытывать какие-то чувства, и стал осторожно открываться, прощупывать почву, а потом увидел их возню в кабинете, но ведь не мог он подумать?.. Или же мог? Приняв их дружеские отношения за что-то больше, Сефирот поступил как всегда по-сефиротовски. Обрубил все со всех концов. Теперь понятно, почему последний месяц он себя так вел, разговаривал странно, вроде и как обычно, но у Зака каждый раз возникало чувство, что Сефирот или что-то скрывает, или на что-то сердится. А он, оказывается, не только скрывал и сердился, он еще и надулся на него, как мышь на крупу. Зак не знал, сдержаться , или пойти вот прямо сейчас набить кое-кому физиономию за такое отношение к людям. Он бы действительно от души ему врезал, если бы знал, что есть пусть даже мизерный шанс, что это поможет. Но с Генералом надо было действовать иначе.  
\- Сеф, ты идиот… - яростно прошипел Зак, а потом спохватился, что его может услышать Клауд. Но Страйф его не услышал, погруженный в свои отнюдь не радостные мысли.  
\- Зак? – Фэйр посмотрел на Клауда, который уставился на Солджера странным неподвижным взглядом ненормально спокойных глаз, словно не было несколько минут назад этой неожиданной исповеди. Заку стало не по себе. Это ненормально, люди не должны так себя вести. Хотя, он уже знал одного такого. Но Фэйру совсем не хотелось, чтобы Клауд превратился в подобие Сефирота. Причем не самое хорошее из всех возможных.  
\- Хм… Да? – Он действительно не знал, что ожидать сейчас от мальчика.  
\- Я хотел тебя попросить… Не мог бы ты помочь с переводом?  
Нет, определенно, это взгляд Страйфа его нервировал.  
\- Переводом? Куда?  
Клауд мотнул головой, отстраняясь от Зака.  
\- Все равно. Хоть на полярную станцию к Северному кратеру. Просто для этого нужна рекомендация, так меня никто не примет. Я понимаю, что напрягаю тебя. – Клауд потупился. - Мне не к кому больше обратиться, это глупо, я знаю, потому что Генерал…  
Да, мрачно подумал Зак, Сефирот в этом деле тебе не помощник.  
\- Это даже не обсуждается, конечно я тебе помогу. И перестань, в самом деле, извиняться и через слово приседать. Мы друзья. Друзья своих не бросают, понятно? – Зак потрепал Клауда по голове. – А теперь спать. По коридору налево. Где ванная ты знаешь.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

\- …Истекая кровью,  
Честь борется с моей любовью,  
А вы мешаете борьбе.  
Уйдите. Вас я не отдам,  
И не просите, не дождетесь.  
Вы здесь со мною остаетесь.  
А я, я буду с вами там…

\- Желаю счастья вашей чести. (Уходит.)  
\- Да будет проклята она! (с) Лопе де Вега «Собака на сене».

 

Сефирот неподвижно стоял у окна. В кабинете было темно, как и во всем офисе. Темно и пусто. Ну да, выходной, все разбежались кто куда. Всех дома ждали дела, семьи, родственники, дети или любовники.  
И только его ждала такая же пустая, как этот офис, огромная темная квартира, где не было ничего, к чему или кому ему стоило бы торопиться. Он стоял так уже не один час. Стоял и смотрел на город, раскинувшийся где-то там, далеко внизу, и на темное холодное зимнее небо над ним, без единого огонька.  
Генералу очень хотелось прислониться к стеклу, чтобы стать ближе к этой темноте за хрупкой прозрачной преградой, чтобы ощутить ее холод и пустоту, которая так напоминала ту, что царила у него в душе. Но Сефирот оставался неподвижным.  
Нельзя потакать своим слабостям. Нельзя допускать, чтобы эмоции и мимолетные желания брали верх над разумом. Нельзя, чтобы что-то мешало его внутреннему логическому оку видеть и анализировать. Любые помехи, которые, даже теоретически, могут внести искажение, должны быть устранены.  
Сефирот частенько приезжал сюда по выходным, таким же тоскливым и безжизненным, чтобы отвлечь себя от ненужных мыслей, сосредоточиться на предстоящей работе, чтобы настроиться. Но теперь даже это не помогало. Он все равно не мог очистить свой разум.  
Почему?  
Рука сама собой сжалась в кулак, только скрипнула кожа перчатки. Его внутренний мир был неспокоен.  
Не получается.  
Сефирот разражено выдохнул через зубы. Хватит, сегодня у него тоже ничего не выйдет. Он развернулся на каблуках, быстро пересек кабинет и вышел из комнаты. В приемной тоже было темно, но это не мешало, он знал расстановку мебели здесь также хорошо, как у себя в квартире.  
Он не смотрел по сторонам, но все равно, что-то на столе секретаря привлекло его внимание. Какая-то деталь, он сам точно не мог сказать что именно. Просто царапнуло взгляд, вызвав вспышку недовольства.  
Сефирот остановится и внимательно осмотрел столешницу – порядок был идеальным, все точно на своих местах, абсолютно. Тогда что же? Отчего хотелось одним движением смахнуть все это на пол, словно все было неверно, и заставить расставить в единственно верном порядке?  
Но все было правильно, каждая, пусть даже самая мелкая деталь была на своем месте. Даже карандаши в подставке были идеально заточены до одной высоты и стояли безупречной линией.  
Тогда что? Что же вызвало это раздражение, почти злость? И будь сейчас Клауд на месте, ему бы все равно стоило указать на беспорядок. Пусть займется перестановкой, продумает все еще раз, чтобы все было точно!  
Но Клада не было на месте. У него выходной, как и у всех. А скоро его тут не будет совсем.  
Уже не контролируя себя и не плохо соображая, что делает, Сефирот махнул рукой, сбивая подставку, вмещая на ней свое такое неуместное раздражение. Карандаши и ручки с неожиданно громким стуком рассыпались по столу, пара или тройка улетела на пол.  
Проклятье!  
Он вовсе не собирался тогда подслушивать, это получилось случайно. Пару дней назад, проходя мимо, он случайно услышал разговор Зака и Клауда в курительной комнате. Это было странно, ведь он прекрасно знал, что Страйф не курит, хотя последнее время он пару раз улавливал запах табака, оставшийся у него на одежде. Скорее всего, курил только Фэйр, а Страйф просто составлял ему компанию. По-хорошему, Сефироту надо было или сразу уйти, или дать знать о своем присутствии, но он почему-то предпочел стоять тихо и слышать то, что явно не было предназначено для его ушей. Он не видел собеседников, только слышал, поэтому примерно представлял их диспозицию.  
\- Ты утром опять ничего не ел. И не отпирайся, чашка кофе не может претендовать на звание нормального завтрака! – Голос Зака звучал необычно недовольно и серьезно. Ни тени его привычной веселости. - Еще и сбежал в несусветную рань. Что за детский сад, право слово.  
Это было неожиданностью для Генерала. Оказывается, его секретарь даже в более близких отношениях с его замом, чем он предполагал ранее. Если эти двое живут вместе… Но когда они успели? Зак вернулся совсем недавно, а до этого?.. Может они были знакомы до его возвращения? Не похоже, если судить по поведению Клауда, и кроме того, разница в возрасте - Клауд был слишком молод.  
Сефирот никогда не мог понять, как это удается другим, или тому же Заку. Он даже отдалено не мог представить, как можно было так быстро сойтись с человеком, впустить его в личное пространство настолько, чтобы жить вместе? Не год, ни два, несколько месяцев. Может даже недель.  
Это всегда приводило его в ужас, стоило представить этот неуклюжий процесс, а потом и процедуру неизбежного расставания; ведь такого короткого промежутка времени было явно не достаточно, чтоб точно убедиться в правильном выборе партнера. Скорее наоборот, убедиться в его неправильности. Он часто слышал, как его сотрудники жаловались друг другу на то, что у них опять проблемы с партнерами.  
Естественно, это было неудивительно, даже закономерно, если посмотреть, с какой быстротой эти ненормальные прыгали друг другу в постели. И все только для того, чтобы в очередной раз ошибиться. Нет, для него такое было категорически недопустимо. Ни в каком виде.  
Сефирот понял, что буквально скомкал в руках папке с документами. Странно, но мысль об этих двоих заставляла его чувствовать себя так, словно его обманули. И Зак, который претендовал на то, чтобы называться его другом, и Клауд. В особенности Клауд. Странно. Это ощущалось как… почти как предательство. И это чувство было намного сильней, интенсивней того, что он испытал в первый день, когда застал этих двоих вместе посредине весьма интимной сцены.  
\- Мне не хотелось. – Глухой, еле слышный ответ, явно из дальнего угла, рядом с окном. Похоже, Страйф сидел на подоконнике, а Фэйр на диване. – И никуда я не сбегал, утром было селекторное совещание. Мне надо было подготовить материалы.  
\- Да, которые у тебя были готовы еще в начале недели. Я сам их тебе визировал. – Скрип обивки дивана и звук шагов. Ответа не последовало.  
\- Я тут переговорил с одним человеком о переводе. – Еще шаги, шорох и щелчок зажигалки. – Надеюсь, ты не всерьез говорил про Северный кратер?  
Пауза. Сефирот буквально наяву увидел, как Клауд пожимает плечами. Отчего-то он был уверен, что ответ был именно этим жестом.  
\- Как у тебя с вутайским? Какой уровень? – Зак ходил по комнате.  
\- Стандартный, для референта высшего уровня. Чтение, перевод, деловая переписка. – Все так же безэмоционально.  
\- Синхронно?  
\- Перевод? Да. Иначе бы меня не взяли в штат.  
\- Отлично. – Теперь голос Зака звучал более весело. Почти как всегда, но все еще слишком серьезно. – Я, кажется, нашел решение.  
Еще шорох, и стук подошвы о пол. Похоже, что Страйф сидел на подоконнике с ногами.  
\- Да? – В голосе появился намек на интерес.  
\- Угу. – Зак затянулся. – Я планирую опять удрать отсюда в Вутай. Еще 5 лет спокойной жизни. Я тут не больше двух месяцев, но эти снобы меня уже достали до печенок. Я не Сефирот, чтобы выносить Хайдеггера и Скарлет с таким же непрошибаемым спокойствием. – Фэйр усмехнулся. – Ну что, пойдешь ко мне помощником военного атташе? Назначение уже почти у меня в кармане.  
Пауза.  
\- В Вутай? – Неприкрытое удивление.  
\- Да, это даже еще дальше, чем Северный кратер, но условия несравненно лучше, поверь мне. Я знаю. – Сефирот был уверен, что в этот момент на лице у Зака была его фирменная ухмылка.  
О, да, кто-кто, а Фэйр точно знал разницу, еще в самом начале карьеры его отправили туда за какую-то провинность – насолил кому-то из вышестоящих офицеров - неофициальная ссылка, там они и познакомились. И подружились. Собственно, это и помогло им выжить в том ледяном аду. И вот теперь…  
\- Я… даже и не думал. Вернее, не рассчитывал на такое. Кадровый работник, куда-нибудь в связь, но помощник военного атташе, это очень большое повышение, Зак, это не будет протекционизмом с твоей стороны? Мне правда не хотелось бы…  
\- Прекрати, это все ерунда. Поверь мне, ты себе даже не представляешь, как выглядит настоящие подстановки. Скачки через пять званий для сынков чинуш и командировки в Коста-дель-Соль в пик сезона – вот это протекционизм, а отправиться вкалывать в посольство в богом забытую страну на краю света – это что угодно, но только не это. И потом, ты ж не думаешь, что мы там будем бить в баклуши? Вутайскую программу интеграции вновь активируют. Переводят туда несколько частей. Стройки тоже размораживают. Значит, пойдет поток иммигрантов. Вся инфраструктура, больницы, реактор, словом, полный набор. Там сейчас будет столько работы, что придется забыть про сон и еду. Как раз то, что надо, чтобы выкинуть все лишнее из головы.  
Тишина.  
\- Если бы все было так просто. – Голос снова словно потухший. – Думаешь, я не пробовал?  
Сефирот стал терять нить разговора, очевидно предмет переместился в область, ему неизвестную.  
Звук шагов, шуршание. Совсем близко. – Очень сложно не думать о ком-то, и не чувствовать ничего, когда каждую минуту находишься рядом. Ты все делал правильно, но место и время изначально неверные. Вдали от него тебе будет легче.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. – Молчание. – Других вариантов я не знаю. Я ведь пытался разговорить его. О тебе.  
\- Что? – Удивление. Искреннее.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, мы как-то уже говорили, и мне показалось… Впрочем, это уже не важно. Мне не удалось его прошибить, и такого раньше никогда не случалось. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Да ничего.– Почти неслышно. – Нет, правда. Это было безнадежно с самого начала. Не знаю, о чем я только думал…  
\- Говорят, лучше попытаться и проиграть, чем не пытаться вообще, и потом всю жизнь жалеть о том, что не сделано.  
\- По-моему, тот, кто это сказал, был или идиотом, или мазохистом.  
\- Не знаю. Возможно. - Шорох, и тишина.  
Они молчали довольно долго. Устав от ожидания. Сефирот сделал маленький шаг вперед, лишь немного заглядывая в комнату. Так, чтобы видеть двоих собеседников, но при этом остаться незамеченным.  
Зак стоял спиной к двери, рассматривая что-то в окне, одной рукой обнимая Клауда, уткнувшегося ему в плечо, так, что были видны только еще более яркие чем обычно, подсвеченные лучами заходящего солнца, волосы.  
Клауд не шевелился. Зак одной рукой достал пачку сигарет, по-прежнему не отпуская Страйфа, выхватил одну зубами из пачки, после чего швырнул коробку на стоящий рядом стол.

Сефирот отступил обратно в темноту коридора, так и оставшись незамеченным. С того времени он тысячу раз успел пожалеть об этом. Вот наглядный пример потакания собственным ненужным алогичным желаниям. Это полностью вывело его из равновесия.  
Услышанное и увиденное не хотело складываться у него в голове в единую четкую картину, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он просто не мог расшифровать смысл. Слова и действия настолько противоречили друг другу, что он совсем растерялся. Казалось, действия говорили об одном, слова совсем о другом. Близость Фэйра и Страйфа была видна также ясно, как белый день. Степень их общения позволяла почти интимные прикосновения, объятия, и из этого можно было бы сделать закономерный вывод, к какому он пришел в «то» утро – партнеры, любовники, можно было называть как угодно. Но разговор, который сопровождал все это, полностью опровергал эту теорию, скорее он подходил для близких родственников, или очень-очень давних друзей, возможно друзей детства. Но ведь они не были ни тем, ни другим.  
И сколько бы Сефирот ни бился над этой аномалией, он ни на йоту не придвинулся к разгадке. Тем более, что при каждом новом логическом раскладе получалось, что тот неизвестный, о котором шла речь, был никем иным, как им самим.  
Тогда получалось, что Клауд говорил о своих чувствах к нему. Из-за этого все еще больше запутывалось, и из-за его собственной реакции. Эмоции не отличались адекватностью. Странное удовлетворение мешалось с раздражением и злостью.  
Если бы Сефирот был более осведомлен в природе человеческих взаимоотношений, тогда, возможно, он бы идентифицировал свои чувства: влечение, влюбленность, ревность – но он, всегда искусственно ограждавший себя от подобных контактов, не мог разобраться в них теперь. Его прочно выстроенная крепость, увешанная броней, разваливалась изнутри, словно карточный домик. Столкнувшись с любовью, не смотря на всю защиту, Генерал оказался совершенно бессилен и безоружен, в первую очередь перед своими собственными чувствами.  
Шипение двери выдернуло Сефирота из его мыслей. Он резко обернулся, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с предметом своих непосредственных проблем.  
Клауд, на мгновение замер на пороге от неожиданности, но тут же справившись с удивлением, вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
Сефирот подумал, что это было уже слишком.

\- Генерал Сефирот, сэр. – Сефирот, прищурившись, смотрел на полускрытую тенями фигуру на пороге. Света из коридора не хватало, чтобы как следует разогнать мрак, поэтому он мог четко видеть контуры, но детали были скрыты, равно как и лицо.  
\- Вольно. Что вы здесь делаете в такое время. Клауд?  
\- Я… - Клауд медлил с ответом. Он действительно не ожидал вот так столкнуться в дверях с Генералом, хотя Сефирот частенько работал по выходным, даже можно сказать регулярно, но он никогда не засиживался так допоздна. Именно поэтому Страйф отправился в офис за копиями материалов к завтрашнему совещанию в такое время. Он оставил свой экземпляр дома, но так как проторчал все выходные у Зака, идти за ними сейчас было не с руки, проще и ближе было забежать сюда и сделать еще один экземпляр. С ними он намеревался вернуться обратно в квартиру Зака, но сообщать это Генералу он естественно не собирался. – Мне нужны копии завтрашних материалов для обработки, сэр.  
\- Вы не успели их сделать в пятницу? – Сефирот был немного удивлен, обычно его помощник не отличался подобной халатностью, чтобы оставлять подготовку совещаний на самый последний момент.  
\- Нет, сэр! – Клауд вскинулся. – Я просто подумал, что их необходимо проверить еще раз. На всякий случай.  
\- И что же мешает сделать это завтра утром? - Сефирот силился рассмотреть выражение лица своего секретаря, но пока не слишком в этом преуспевал. Страйф не двигался, оставаясь под защитой странного полусвета. Больше всего сейчас его раздирало желание выдернуть Клауда на освещенное пространство, чтобы увидеть выражение глаз.  
\- Ничего, сэр. Я просто посчитал, что выбор данного времени будет оптимальным. – Клауд искренне не понимал причин такого допроса, как и того, отчего Сефирот на него сердится. А он, безусловно, сердился, и хоть Клауд сейчас не мог видеть лица Генерала, он был в этом уверен. Он знал это, чувствовал подсознанием, или интуицией, поэтому растерялся. Сефирот уже давно не давал ему возможности эмоционально взаимодействовать, так сильно, чтобы отчетливо почувствовать его настроение, полностью закрывшись после того памятного случая. Но сейчас, словно эта преграда исчезла, словно темнота, что теперь скрывала их, обнажала что-то иное. Осознание было сравни удару – он чувствовал Сефирота, и чувствовал так явно, как никогда до этого.  
Генерал по-прежнему не сводил взгляд с Клауда, стараясь разглядеть лицо. Внутри опять поднялась странная жгучая волна.  
\- Сэр?..  
\- Выйдите на свет, Клауд. – Сефирот отчетливо увидел, как вздрогнул юноша. Похоже, он не очень хорошо владеет голосом, нехорошо. И вообще, зачем он продолжает этот странный разговор? И что делать с этим чувством внутри?

Страйф замирает на секунду и неуверенно делает шаг назад, лишаясь защитного покрова темноты. Сефирот жадно ловит все отраженные на его лице эмоции, он не может разобраться и в половине, но и того, что он определяет - хватает с лихвой. Теперь Сефирот точно уверен, что в том разговоре речь шла именно о нем и ни о ком другом. Это к нему Клауд испытывает чувства, не к Заку, как ему показалось с самого начала. Но почему это так важно для него сейчас? Почему? И что, Ифрит побери, с ним происходит? Откуда-то всплыло воспоминание о том, как Зак держал Клауда тогда в курительной комнате, и жжение в груди стало почти нестерпимым.  
Сефирот делает шаг вперед, еще один, тоже оказываясь в узкой полоске коридорного света. Видимо что-то в его взгляде заставляет Страйфа сделать инстинктивный шаг назад, еще один, пока он не упирается спиной в стену. Ему больше некуда отступать.  
Сефирот подходит к нему почти вплотную, глаза у Клауда расширены, и лихорадочно блестят. Он смотри на Сефирота снизу вверх и боится пошевелиться.  
Лицо Сефирота как каменная маска, и в тоже время, он него фонит эмоциями, воздух вокруг буквально гудит, как рядом с высокочастотным трансформатором.  
Это Сефирот его пугает до мозга костей. Идиот, хотел увидеть Генерала без его «стекла»? На, смотри, только теперь не уделайся.  
Вопреки логике, на свету узкие зрачки в нестерпимо ярких зеленых кошачьих глазах расширяются. У него нет сил смотреть, и не смотреть тоже.  
Он не знает, чем вызвал такую реакцию и самое страшное, не знает чего ждать.  
Клауд судорожно сглатывает, во рту образовалась пустыня, и нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Сефирот шипит сквозь зубы:  
\- Какого дьявола, Страйф? – Клауд не понимает вопроса. Он вообще ничего не понимает.  
Взгляд Генерала обжигает сильней Фираги.  
Но вопрос Сефирота обращен и не к нему, а себе самому. Генерал слабо отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает, он просто наклонился и смял губы Клауда в жестком поцелуе.  
В этот момент Страйф забыл, что нормальным людям вообще-то положено дышать.


End file.
